Intentional Failure
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Abby screwed up on purpose. Now she has to face the consquences...and does gladly!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'NCIS', its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this story - all of my stuff is written for entertainment purpose only. :-)

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:

** archiveofourown DOT org/ works/309639 **(kick out the spacing/ replace the word DOT by a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

_+++ Lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts. +++  
_

* * *

**Title: "INTENTIONAL FAILURE"**

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**

* * *

Abby was pacing the floor of her lab. She did spoil the evidence and was well aware of it. Surely no Caf-Pow this time... She, the always reliable, always meticulous and ever careful forensic scientist had just screwed up. And – she did it on purpose. She was tired of the fact that all she was getting for a task well done was a fluttering smacker on the cheek from Gibbs. The image of these fluttering smacking kisses (and way more naughty thoughts) have haunted her dreams for so long now, it was no longer bearable. After some Hemming and Hawing she had recently decided to take this bold step. She knew it was risky. She knew he might reject her but she also knew that she would never find out about it, if she wasn't brave enough now.

_Damn. Fear is temporary. Regret is forever._

It wasn't long till Gibbs showed up in her lab. She could tell by the scowl on his face that he was anything but pleased with the fact that she had been sabotaging his investigation.

"Abby, what the hell is the matter with you? This piece of evidence was awfully important!" Gibbs roared. He was really pissed.

Abby swallowed hard but didn't dare answer. She prayed to any of her deities that her insidious manipulation would work out the way she had intended.

"You finally got me to the point where I really consider smacking you the way I do DiNozzo, little girl..."

_There's the magic word! Please, please smack me!_

"...but it wouldn't be on the head, remember?" Abby replied defiantly. She couldn't help but getting anxious. Gibbs' brow cocked.

"No, not on the head, but..."

"...but(t)...?" Abby retorted. She inwardly giggled over the ambiguity of the expression.

_Come on, Gibbs, get the message!_

His face grew from angry to puzzled.

"...but(t)...?" She repeated, almost pleadingly, and nervously bit her lower lip.

_An old-fashioned-over-the-knee-spanking...please?_

Suddenly Gibbs wasn't quite sure if this conversation wasn't more than meets the eye and he definitely sensed the desperate look of anticipation and arousal in Abby's beautiful eyes. The sparkling green color had almost vanished as her pupils had dilated and darkened a lot. His brow rose again as he straightened himself and cleared his throat. Lifting his chin, he spoke in a husky voice.

"Abby, did you screw up on purpose in order to...lure me in this situation with you?"

She held her breath and lowered her eyes.

"Abigail, answer me!" Gibbs barked harshly, gauging her reaction, just to make really sure.

"...Yes..." She nodded and bit her lip again. Her eyes spoke volumes.

_Please punish me...I need you so badly..._

Gibbs rubbed his face. He got the broad hint. Her whole appearance literally screamed BDSM and he occasionally wondered if she was really into it like she let on every now and then. Well, apparently she was. He thought that he would really enjoy the upcoming scenario...

"In this case, Abby..." Gibbs drawled the words. "...your actions deserve severe punishment..."

_Yes!_

Abby's heart skipped a beat and then pounded painfully hard against her rib cage. She couldn't believe that her charade had really worked!

"Interrogation room 1, precisely 1800 hours. Make sure that the surveillance cameras will be disabled. And..." He was already halfway out the door. "...meanwhile you'd better think of a good safe word."

Gone he was, leaving behind a shaking, very curious and even more thrilled Abby.

_OH MY GOOOOOD!_

Ever since always Abby had this certain suppressed submissive urges ever and was quite intrigued by the idea of being dominated. She had heard about things that accommodated her natural propensity, however, there was also stuff she regarded disgusting. Unfortunately, she never found somebody trustworthy enough to really act out her secret desires. – But, right here and now she was given a marvelous opportunity, let alone that she did trust Gibbs. - Enough to relinquish not only her control but her very self to him...

…(censored part)

**Later that day...**

When Abby knocked on the door of interrogation room 1, the sound echoed through the now empty hallways of the NCIS building. Her heartbeat increased as she heard Gibbs' voice through the door, requesting her to enter. She went inside, closed the door and stood frozen nearby the table. Gibbs leaned against the large see-through-mirror, arms folded across his chest.

"Sure you wanna start this?"

_Oh yes!_

Abby nodded insistently, shifting from foot to foot.

"Safe word?"

"Hippo."

Gibbs slowly approached her, giving her his daunting 'Gibbs glance'. She shrunk a bit at his sudden predatory leer as he thoroughly looked her up and down. He had no intention of seriously hurting her, though he knew he could be a cruel man at times. Some of his lessons would be hard for her to learn but if she was only half as much into this kinda thing like Abby let on she would surely pass with flying colors. He sat down on the chair next to the table, patted his lap and jerked his head.

"Come here. Over my knees."

…(censored part)

"Tell me, Abby..." Gibbs gruffly hissed through clenched teeth. "...you didn't just hope for punishment as you faked screwing up, did you...?"

Abby swallowed hard and answered reluctantly. "No…?."

…(censored part)

Gibbs leaned over her, deliberately squeezing her a little so that she could feel the weight of his body upon hers. Reprovingly he whispered in her ear.

…(censored part)

Abby cringed at his words and her eyes widened. She felt somewhat offended but turned on also by hearing Gibbs talk dirty.

…(censored part)

"Then show me your appreciation, little girl."

…(censored part)

Tugging at one of her pigtails he maneuvered her back to the table, indicating her to bend over again.

…(censored part)

"Eyes on the mirror. Watch." Gibbs ordered harshly.

…(censored part)

Abby's eyes had never left the mirror, although it had not been an easy task, she knew she would cherish the image of their naughty reflection beyond her fondest memories. Her eyes were fluttering shut now, she felt exhausted but happy and sore but sore in a good, satisfying way.

After they lay like that for a while, slowly cooling but still radiating some heat, Gibbs tenderly stroke her raven hair, his voice softer in register now.

"You ok?" he whispered and reluctantly added "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all, thank you Sir, I'm fine. That's been...just awesome."

Her tone was lazy, faint and grateful. Gibbs smiled and stood up and pulled Abby to her feet gently, untacking her skirt and lovingly embraced her as he ushered her out the door of the interrogation room.

"Not too bad for a start, Abs. But there's still a lot you have to learn."

"Like?" Abby retorted curiously. "You know, I've always been an eager student, Gibbs, Sir."

"Firstly, like overcoming your gag-reflex, little girl. And then we'll see."

"I'll make it my first priority in the morning, Sir!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"...and evening...and lunch-break, too, Abs." He chuckled. "You really need the hell of practice on that, girl!"

"You serious?" Abby's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Three times _a day_?"

"The more practice you get, the sooner you will get it done well and we can move on to some...other exercise." He replied rather warmly as they reached the garage.

"You wouldn't disobey your master's command, would you?" She kinda frowned in response.

"No, Sir, I wouldn't."

"Fine. You'll stay at my place tonight, Abby-girl. I want to hold you in my arms when you fall asleep. Get in my car."

Abby was all smiles when she complied gladly...

**THE END.**

* * *

**There's a sequel up to this story: If you like, check out "Vicious Dice".  
**


End file.
